shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phantomgasher
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Yuiop D. Percival page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Just Important Business First off, welcome to SOF. My name's Lvdoomien but you can call me Lvdoomien. Good to meet you. Now for the important part. Something I have a feeling you're not sure about is that the Ship of Fools follows the canon rules of One Piece Very strictly. When I say that, I mean if something you've created would not happen in One Piece because of the rules set by Devil Fruit usage or existing devil fruit names or etc., you Can Not do that. I regret to inform you that since you did not respond in time we had already removed your namesake page Phantom Gasher because the character conflicts with the canon rules. Specifically, those canon rules are that the Only character that is able to use the powers or have eaten more than one devil fruit is Blackbeard. There are No exceptions to this rule, which was the major issue and really the only issue with Phantom Gasher. You are more than welcome to resubmitting Phantom Gasher as long as you chose to give him Only One Devil Fruit that You have created. Speaking of fruits, the other issue with your content is that your two devil fruits also do not fit with the canon rules. Specifically, you Can Not name one of your fruits after a canon fruit. As far as I'm concerned there isn't a fruit that has to do with grabbing on the wikia so you Can do that but you're gonna have to change the name. On the other hand, your Aku aku fruit has the same name as a fruit made by another user, the Aku Aku no Mi. Along with that, there are no canon fruits that can be more than one classification, so it has to be either paramecia, zoan, or logia. Finally, about devil fruits in general if you want to publish your own devil fruit I suggest first checking out the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia to make sure that any idea you have is not already published by another user. To wrap this up, I'd Strongly suggest going to the Ship of Fools Wiki page and read through the rules about pages. Alternatively, if you are Very adamant about your creations then I'd suggest moving onto the Sea of Fools wikia. Our sister site the Sea of Fools wikia is Much looser with the rules but I'm personally not familiar with their rules. So, I do once again welcome you to the party but if you would please either read through those rules and publish some content that fits into the rules Or move to seaoffools.wikia.com so you can have less of a hassle with this onslaught of rules. Thanks for understanding, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 08:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Not to needlessly butt in, but I noticed what Lv wrote and decided to throw in my two cents regarding this. Firstly, there is indeed already a Grab Grab Fruit on this wiki, I just don't remember its Japanese name; so sadly, that name and the power to grab anything is taken. Secondly, beware relying on the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. It's not entirely accurate, despite the fact many of us wish it was, so it can easily fool anyone not too familiar with the wiki or its collection of fruits. That isn't to say you shouldn't use it as a guideline; in all honesty, using it as a general rule of thumb as to what's taken and what isn't is a good idea. Just try not to take it too seriously and don't rely on it as a definitive guide, since it clearly isn't. Thirdly, I've been placed in charge of Sea of Fools Wiki, so if there's anything you'd like to know about it, or if you need help there, I'm willing to lend you a hand. Likewise, fellow user 13th madman is usually more active on Sea of Fools than I am and has become something along the lines of my right hand man there; so if I can't help, I know he'll be a perfect substitute. And fourthly and finally, I also want to warmly welcome you to the wiki as Lvdoomien has. Hope your stay here hasn't been too unpleasant so far, and I do wish you the best of luck and warmest of regards. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Well Well as I said before, everything you need to help with your own page I've already linked before in the last time I left you a message. However if you need some opinions on some of your content then please don't hesitate to direct it to my talk page here on the Ship of Fools, as opposed to my facebook (no offence). I can suggest what you should change and such about anything you want to publish over but keep in mind that if there's anything you're unsure of in terms of "can I do this?" it's most likely on the Ship of Fools Wiki rules section. Let me know if you need anything else alright? Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC)